


An unexpected meeting

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Meeting Again, Mind Control, Old Bitter Man Obi-Wan Kenobi, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: As he takes Luke to Mos Eisley, Obi-Wan meets someone he never thought he was going to ever see again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 45





	An unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that the stormtrooper that stops them at that point of the movie is Cody, so here have this small thing I've written about it.

Obi-Wan knew that, as he’s taking Luke to Mos Eisley, they were going to meet some stormtroopers. Even if this planet is under the Hutt’s protection, imperial presence is still to be expected.

He’s not worried about them, however: he has plenty of ways to go around them. Actually, this can be a perfect occasion to show Luke just how much a Jedi can do.

He expected the stormtroopers, but he didn’t expect to find one person in particular.

Ironic that, even with the whiteness of the regular stormtrooper armor, there’s still a bit of color in Cody’s one, even though he would’ve never accepted to wear a pauldron of that kind. It would’ve gotten in the way of his movements, he would’ve said.

There are many things Obi-Wan wants to do at this moment: he hasn’t forgotten what happened on Utapau; even after this time, he still hasn’t gotten any answer on what happened that day, or better, on why the clones were so ready to betray them.

Still, even if he had met him under different circumstances, he doesn’t think he would’ve made himself known. Too many risks for something that wasn’t going to be worth all the troubles. No, he wouldn’t have approached him, but he could’ve still observed him from afar, trying to understand.

There’s no time for conjectures now. Obi-Wan needs to get him and the rest of his squadron off his tail.

Still, he can’t shake the feeling that there’s something different with Cody, and it’s not just because of the years they’ve spent apart.

He feels like Cody, and yet he also doesn’t.

He certainly feels like CC-2224, though.

He’s lucky that, even though he has recognized him, he hasn’t recognized Obi-Wan. Has he gotten so old that he is unrecognizable? Cody must be pretty different himself, thinking about it, but unfortunately his face is covered by his stormtrooper helmet so he can’t look at him properly, and there’s no way Obi-Wan can ask him to take it off without looking suspicious.

Besides, that’s not what he’s there for.

He feels dirty about having to do something like this, but there’s no other choice. Obi-Wan would’ve felt more guilty once, but things have changed. He wouldn’t like to describe himself as a bitter old man, but it’s not exactly a wrong description either - and it’s also Cody’s fault that he’s become like this.

The fact that this doesn’t feel like his former friend also helps: he can pretend that he’s doing it to a stranger, like this.

With practiced ease, makes a small movement with his hand.

“ _These aren’t the droids you’re looking for_.”

It works immediately, as Cody repeats what he just said.

“These aren’t the droids we’re looking for.”

“ _We can go about our business._ ”

“You can go about your business.”

“ _Move along_.”

“Move along,” Cody finishes, even gesturing for them to get going, which of course they do.

It had to be done: since it’s imperative that they’re not found out, if Obi-Wan hadn’t done that they would’ve noticed that the droids are exactly the ones they’re looking for, and if that happened… Obi-Wan would’ve had to kill Cody.

In a way, manipulate his mind is the lesser of the two evil.

… Is that really the case, however?

Something was off about Cody. Again, he didn’t entirely feel like himself.

Maybe killing him would’ve been the true mercy, after all.

If he had more time, he would’ve investigated it, but alas he has other priorities.

At this point, only time will tell what the truth is.


End file.
